Tout reste à faire
by patacitrouilles
Summary: Voici une song-fic sur le fameux couple James/Lily, basée sur la chanson "Tout reste à faire" du groupe Kyo. Comment se sont-ils finalement mis ensemble ?


Enjoy !!

* * *

A l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, tout le monde était au courant de l'amour fou que James Potter vouait à Lily Evans

A l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, tout le monde était au courant de l'amour fou que James Potter vouait à Lily Evans. De plus, tous les élèves et tous les professeurs connaissaient bien ces deux élèves : l'un pour le célèbre groupe de farceurs auquel il appartenait et l'autre pour sa sincérité et ses qualités qui faisaient d'elle une excellente préfète en chef.

A la vue de toutes les tentatives de James pour séduire Lily, on éclatait de rire. Il y en avait tellement ! Ca avait commencé par de simples et langoureux petits mots mais maintenant les déclarations presque tonitruantes et abracadabrantesques avaient lieues pratiquement trois fois par jour… Malheureusement James ne se lassait pas de ces dernières et délaissait la « bonne vieille méthode » comme disait Rémus qui consistait à être simple et soi-même et non provocateur.

Tout le monde était au courant des sentiments de James envers Lily et tout le monde pensait que ça ne serait jamais réciproque. Mais ce que tout le monde ne savait pas c'est que Lily Evans aimait James Potter mais ne voulait surtout pas être considérée comme un trophée de chasse. Elle souhaitait une relation stable et équilibrée et pas sortir avec un garçon uniquement pour le fait d'être sortie avec lui. Et en plus, James était un des garçons les plus séduisants de tout Poudlard…

Elle refusait donc les avances du jeune homme en espérant qu'un jour il deviendrait mature et arrêterait de se prendre pour le nombril du monde. Mail elle commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes à ce sujet car les demandes journalières de James devenaient de plus en plus agaçantes.

Quant à James, il n'arrêtait pas de se demander pourquoi sa Lily lui disait non à chaque fois. Il avait beau lui faire des demandes spectaculaires, ridiculiser Séverus et les autres Serpentards, se donner une allure qui faisait craquer toutes les filles de Poudlard (sauf Lily ) Rien n'y faisait.

A vrai dire James désespérait qu'un jour Lily lui dise oui. Aujourd'hui encore elle lui avait hurlé à la figure que vu son comportement aussi puérile, elle préférait encore sortir avec le calmar géant. Mais trop préoccupé par la réplique de la jeune fille, il n'avait pas entendu la phrase qu'elle avait murmurée juste après…

« Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être plus simple et toi-même ? »

James décida de monter dans la salle sur demande afin de rester seul un moment. Même Sirius ne parvenait plus à le faire rire dans ces moments-là. Il s'assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre de la salle magique et contempla le lac où sa chère Lily aimait s'asseoir avec ses amies. Il chercha de longs cheveux auburn mais ne les repéra pas. Lily n'était pas avec ses amies.

En regardant les montagnes à l'horizon, il se souvint d'une de ces chansons moldues qu'il aimait tant, un groupe de musiciens français connus sous le nom de Kyo.

_« On a construit des murailles privées de lumière  
Rêvés de jardins, de fleurs, d'ombre et la poussière  
J'y ai fait quelques mondes, quelques endroits  
Mon préféré, celui d'où je te vois… »_

Parmi tous ses rêves habités par Lily, l'un d'entre eux avait vraiment touché James. Il s'était vu un soir de Noël déballant les cadeaux avec ses amis, sa Lily chérie…et son fils. Oui, il avait rêvé qu'il avait un fils avec Lily qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait mais qu'il avait les yeux de sa maman. Sirius, Rémus, Lily, James et son fils, tous avaient l'air heureux dans ce rêve, tous riaient.

Ce rêve était si réel…

Dommage que Lily ne soit pas au bord du lac car de là où il était, il pouvait l'admirer autant qu'il voulait sans se faire remarquer par personne.

_« J'y mets, tout mon cœur et tout mon savoir-faire  
Rassemblé tous mes efforts, l'horizon et la terre  
Et tu m'as vu, une ou deux fois près de toi ramper  
Depuis tu ne m'as plus jamais regardé…_

_Tout reste à faire…  
Tout reste à faire…. »_

Comment devait-il s'y prendre pour séduire la jeune fille qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits ? Peut-être devait-il tout simplement abandonner ou bien peut-être en essayant de la rendre jalouse… ?

« Non, impossible, dit-il à haute voix. Elle me hait. »

Mais alors qu'il fredonnait l'air de la chanson tout en réfléchissant, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce sans qu'il le remarque. Cette personne s'arrêta net en le voyant et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, lorsque James se remit à chanter.

_« Si tu viens, éclairer mon âme quand j'en ai besoin  
Si tu viens, desserrer les lames autour de mes mains… »_

C'est alors qu'une voix douce et mélodieuse s'éleva de l'entrée de la salle sur demande. James sursauta, se retourna et eut la surprise de sa vie.

Sa Lily chérie, la jeune fille qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits chantait la fin de la chanson.

_«… Je pourrais t'expliquer la chute, les bons choix  
Te montrer les couleurs qui ne vont pas… »_

James fit un pas vers elle, subjugué par la vision qu'elle lui offrait mais il s'arrêta en voyant une larme couler le long de la joue de la jeune fille…

Se pourrait-il que… ?

« Tu n'es qu'un crétin James » murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

C'est alors qu'il comprit le comportement de Lily. Toutes les déclarations enflammées qu'il lui avait dit ou chantées, toutes ces tentatives indélicates envers la jeune fille la plus simple de tout le collège…Chaque déclaration n'avait procuré à Lily que de la tristesse, elles lui faisaient mal à chaque fois… Quel idiot il était !

Lily se retourna, les larmes aux yeux, prête à partir lorsqu'elle entendit quelque chose qu'elle pensait ne jamais entendre.

« Pardon Lily…Dit-il. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt…

Et moi donc… » répondit-elle.

Non, elle n'avait pas le droit, il venait de comprendre et il ne la laisserait pas détruire cet infime espoir qui venait de renaître dans son cœur.

Alors qu'elle franchit la porte, il posa la main sur son épaule et sentit la jeune fille frémir.

Lorsque Lily se retourna face à James, elle remarqua une étrange lueur dans les yeux du jeune Gryffondor, une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue jusqu'à présent.

Il leva la main et essuya les joues de Lily des larmes qui coulaient silencieusement, tout en se rapprochant d'elle.

Alors Lily céda et contre toute attente, elle se blotti contre un James surpris mais heureux.

Le jeune homme referma alors la porte. Lily se redressa, le regarda droit dans les yeux et caressa la joue de James tout en rapprochant son visage du sien…

_« Tout reste à faire…. »_


End file.
